Pamphleteer
"Read all about it! Has Karl Franz finally lost his marbles... erm, hello officer. Read all about it! Karl Franz’s Imperial marble quarry lost to marauding Beastmen!" Advanced (SoE) The printing press is a new invention in the Empire, and as yet its presence has not changed much of society. Its presence is however keenly felt among agitators, demagogues, and street politicians who now have a whole new way to reach their public. Pamphleteers are more than just tradesmen with a paper-press: They are passionate individuals who research, write, sketch and print political or religious works in order to spread their message, then disseminate their materials across whole cities and provinces. Although printing itself is perfectly legal and increasingly respectable, many pamphleteers print material that is neither, and those who wish to stay in business have to be skillful at escaping the attention of the Watch or more powerful enemies. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (any one), Blather, Common Knowledge (Bretonnia, Kislev or Tilea), Common Knowledge (the Empire), Concealment, Gossip, Perception, Performer (Storyteller) or Trade (Artist), Read/Write, Speak Language (any one), Trade (Calligrapher or Merchant) Talents: Artistic or Public Speaking, Streetwise Trappings: Writing Kit, Printing Press Career Entries Agitator, Artisan, Burgher, Demagogue, Entertainer, Engineer, Messenger, Newssheet Vendor, Scholar, Scribe, Student Career Exits Demagogue, Merchant, Politician, Scholar Calvin Kenzig Calvin Kenzig is a pamphleteer who works the streets of Altdorf. He has a knack for rabble rousing and shamelessly caters to the lower end of the market. His Altdorf Celestial Body newsletter is famous for its sensationalist headlines (which often don’t reflect the actuality of the story) and its suggestive woodcut reproductions of comely Altdorf maidens. Since its first printing, it quickly became one of the most popular newssheets in the capital. While many people like to look down upon those who read the rag, it is a guilty pleasure to many. It seems that almost everyone is tempted to take a peak at the latest lurid headline or tawdry scandal. Because of this, Clavin Kenzig has a lot more power than people sometimes credit him with. Even the most important citizens go out of their way to ensure they get a good write-up in the Celestial Body. And woe betide a public figure whom he decides to turn against. If You’re Not Part of the Solution... The successful pamphleteer needs to show a certain amount of care, especially in these uncertain times. It’s no good just writing up a gripe and printing it. That might get it off your chest but before you know it, you’ll be up before the beak having your press confiscated. You must have a knack for realpolitik. Learn to moderate your language, couch your harshest criticisms in the most polite terms. Flatter those who might be able to help you; they could donate to the cause, or keep you out of the way of the law. There is nothing wrong with that, especially if it leads to a better world. The local magistrate might be part of the problem, but you’re not going to solve anything by throwing a few insults his way. Write something nice about him, and maybe next time someone petitions him to issue an arrest warrant with your name on it, he might be inclined to refuse. If you must criticise the head of the watch, make sure you say that the average watchman is doing his best in difficult circumstances. You know this will make it better for you, if you end up down the watch station. Taking a gentle approach might be the best way to succeed, you will catch more flies with sugar than you will with vinegar. In fact, perhaps the most effective, or at least the safest, way to bring down the establishment is not to criticise them at all, and let someone else do it.